EP 0 587 336 A2 teaches an electronic system that includes a plurality of printed circuit boards that are connected with optofibre ribbons and a pair of optical back planes. In this known system, the optical back planes include cross-connected optofibres which connect mutually opposite outputs and inputs on the back plane. The optofibres are also fastened to a flexible substrate with the aid of an adhesive material. EP 0 435 467 A2 teaches a fibreoptic network that includes optofibre ribbons, where the optofibres in said ribbons connect transmitters and receivers in nodes.